creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cake Pentagonion
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Man Who Ate A Bone page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 17:46, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:51, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Story I deleted your story as it was cliched and took so many cues from other stories (Mainly LIARS that it came out as cookie-cutter and generic. The plot was nonsensical. A bully punched Andrew so much that his skin turned pale white and his hair fell out? Additionally the character's mental degradation happens in a sentence "As the days past, Andrew was rapidly turning insane." and seems rushed like you wanted to get the story out as fast as possible and didn't care about trivial things like "plot, coherency, and originality." Then there's this: "he attacked other kids and stalked them until they gave in their innocent soul for Andrew to devour." Did getting punched a bunch give him the magic ability to eat souls? (It would certainly seem in keeping with the rest of the rushed, nonsensical, and generic story.) The story was deleted for being another cliched kid gets bullied, deformed, and somehow becomes on OP killer. (Who can eat souls) Finally there's the nature of the message you just left on my talk page. Do you really think it's a smart idea to threaten to kill someone? I suggest you calm down. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:06, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read the rules. If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to Spinpasta Wiki or use the Spinoff Appeal. The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 19:19, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 19:25, August 24, 2015 (UTC)